


Smell as Sweet

by Timjan



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/pseuds/Timjan
Summary: “Deanne,” Deanne mumbled.The two girls looked at each other, and then back at Deanne.“Dan?” one of them - the gap-toothed brunette who had just introduced at herself as ‘Joan’ - asked.





	Smell as Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from a gederswap high school AU that I won't ever write in full, brought to you by me trying to come up with reasonable women's names for the Fantastic Four.
> 
> Title from Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet, of course.
> 
> Please help keep the 4:th wall intact, please. :)

“Deanne,” Deanne mumbled.

The two girls looked at each other, and then back at Deanne.

“Dan?” one of them - the gap-toothed brunette who had just introduced at herself as ‘Joan’ - asked.

Deanne blushed. She hated her name, and that, together with her general shyness, often led to her jumbling its pronunciation when introducing herself. It wasn’t the first time someone had heard 'Dan.’ Actually, Deanne wasn’t sure that she wouldn’t straight up prefer to really be called 'Dan’.

“No: Deanne,” she clarified.

“Ah,” the tall blonde girl - was it Tamsin? - said. “That’s a pretty name.”

“No, it’s not,” Deanne blurted, to her own horror.

The blonde girl immediately flushed a fiery red and Deanne wanted to melt into the ground. The brunette, however, just laughed.

“Tamsin doesn’t like her name either,” she said in a conspiratorial whisper, leaning forward towards Deanne.

“What’s wrong with 'Tamsin’?” Deanne asked, unable to stop herself from falling for Joan’s obvious attempt to keep her engaged.

Joan ignored a furious glance from Tamsin.

“It’s short for 'Thomasina’,” she confided with a grin.

Deanne snerked an embarrassing laugh, which made Joan look absolutely delighted. Her grin widened further when Tamsin shoved at her, blushing an even deeper red.

“Well, maybe my name can help you feel a little better about yours by comparison,” Tamsin told Deanne, quirking a pale eyebrow.

“Why don’t you tell us something embarrassing about  _your_  name, Joan?” Deanne asked, surprising herself by how effortlessly she fell into the two younger girls’ easy banter.

“Hey, that’s a good idea!” Tamsin said. “I like you. And incidentally I just this minute had a sudden opening for a new best friend; care to apply?”

Joan stuck out her tongue at her.

“Oh, come on, Tam, lighten up.”

“I’ll consider lightening up if you actually manage to come up with something embarrassing to tell us about your name.”

Joan pondered for a moment.

“My parents named me after Joan of Arc,” she said at last, with a shrug.

“I already knew that but I’ll take it,” Tamsin replied. “Come, let’s check out the cafeteria.”

Deanne thought Joan and Tamsin would leave her then, but instead they hooked their arms through hers, and she was led off in the direction of the cafeteria with an Amazon at each side.

**Author's Note:**

> Later the three of them befriend exchange student Josephine Lovett, who’s vehemently rebranding herself as 'Jo’ after going by 'Josie’ her whole life. (By then Joan goes by 'Favs’ and Deanne goes by 'Dan’. And Tamsin goes by 'Tammie’.) Hijinks ensue, of course.
> 
> \---
> 
> This was first posted on my [podsa tumblr](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/). You should come say hi!


End file.
